As electronic apparatuses become increasingly prevalent and pervasive in our society, people increasingly utilize electronic apparatuses to view information. Many users may utilize electronic apparatuses for purposes relating to viewing particular information. As such, it may be desirable to configure an electronic apparatus such that the electronic apparatus facilitates viewing particular information in an intuitive and simple manner.